Harry Potter and the New girl
by The amazin bouncing ferret
Summary: Theres a new girl at hogwarts what trouble is she going to cause? Who are her parents? Why does she hate harry..yet like harry? Is she in the right house? Read to find out!
1. Reunion

**Intro.**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story about Harry Potter.**

**I would like to say I own NOTHING that has been mentioned in the real Harry potter before. Characters that are new are created by me. With some help from my friends.**

**Please review, good or bad. **

**The Amazing Bouncing Ferret**

**Chapter 1-Reunion**

"Get up, get up, get UP" yelled Dudley while he was walking down the stairs.

"Im already up you dunce! Too slow," replied Harry from the kitchen.

Harry was in his last year at hogwarts, and he was on his way back again today. The weasleys and hermione were arriving at his house via flu powder. Dont worry the Dursleys had their electric removed after the first incident, and they now have a wood fire.

"Bet you cant wait to get back to your freaks boy," snorted Uncle Vernon.

"Those _freaks _are my friends, so yes I am," replied Harry.

"Well we cant wait til your gone," smirked Vernon.

That moment there was a boom heard from the fireplace, the first of the weasleys appeared in the fireplace, Mrs Weasley

"Harry it's so good to see you, how are you?" said Mrs Weasley while pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Im good thanks Mrs weasley, are the others coming too?" stuttered Harry trying to break out of the hug.

"Ron and Hermione are dear but the rest are going to meet us at the train station, Im sorry that you didnt get to come over this holidays but with _you know who _on the rise again it was too dangerous,"

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were standing back quietly, when another boom was heard, Hermione had arrived.

"HARRY! WHY DIDNT YOU RIGHT, I WAS SO WORRIED." Screeched Hermione as she jumped on top of Harry giving him a big smooch on the lips (Harry and Hermione were a couple).

"HARRYS GOT A GIRL IN THE HOUSE! HOW COME IM NEVER ALLOWED ANY GIRLS IN THE HOUSE!" yelled Dudley

"Because none of them want to come over to the house," smirked Harry, "Hey Mione, How are you? Sorry I didnt write, some one wouldn't let me open my window. You looking forward to our last…"

Another Boom was heard, and a boy with red hair and soot all over his face appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Harry, you look quite comfy there," smiled Ron, Harry was standing with his arm around Hermiones waist.

"Shut up Ron!" Said Hermione.

"Hey Ron, Howve you been?" Laughed Harry.

"Shall we go Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Yeah lets!" smiled Harry, "Goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Diddly Dumkins, have fun in the muggle world!"

With that there was another bang and they were gone.


	2. Back to school

**Chapter 2-Back to School**

Out side the weasleys house two carriages were parked with pure black, winged horses standing patiently waiting for everyone.

"Is everybody ready? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry?" asked Mrs weasley, "Have you all got your stuff?"

"Yes," replied Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"Lets go then,"

They all climbed into the carriages, Ginny and Ron sitting next to Mrs Weasley, and Hermione and Harry were sitting close together on the seat opposite.

"This years going to be great, Im so looking forward to Muggle Studies this year, the teacher wants me to help teach the class, can you believe it?" said Hermione.

"Yes! We know Hermione. Youve told us like, uh one million times!" smiled Ron.

"Well I think its great that your teacher wants you to help, it shows how mature you are," said Mrs Weasley.

"Im happy for you Mione, " smiled Harry, giving her a peck on the cheek. At the end of the term, Harry had asked Hermione out. And since then they have been the new couple in Hogwarts.

"Thanks Harry, How long until we get to the train station Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"We should be there in about 10 minutes," replied Mrs Weasley.

"Oh good, just enough time for me to tell you that Im the new head girl! " grinned Hermione.

"OMG Hermione that's so good, well done," squealed Ginny.

"Whos the new head boy?" asked Ron.

"That's the bad part, Malfoy is," groaned Hermione.

"How the hell did that sleeze bag get it? And you have to share a room with him, I cant believe this!" exclaimed Harry.

"He has a very powerful Dad, but dont worry about it, Ill sleep with my door locked, and Ill probably be spending most my time with you Harry." Smiled Hermione.

Harry went bright red as the cart pulled up at the train station, and they all clambered out of the carriage on to the platform, and headed for the wall.


	3. Sorting

**Chapter 3- Sorting**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts witchcraft and witchery, I am asked to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to everyone. We welcome too new teachers into this school this year, for defence against the dark arts, Professor Lupin join us again, and in case your wondering he is now cured from being a _werewolf _so you dont have to worry. And we also welcome a new caretaker Gypsy, I think youll find her very enjoyable, may I recommend her chocolate pudding, its delightful! Further more we will now have the sorting and then the feast will begin." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Jack Morgan," called Professor McGonagol. Jack walked to the front, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" announced the hat.

Back at the table Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking:

"What happened to Filch? He was here last year?" said Ron.

"I dont know but Im seriously doubting he was fired, but Gypsy looks alright." Replied Hermione.

Back at the Hat:

"Susie Snape," said Professor McGonagol,

All the eyes turned to the front, as a girl with black raven hair walked to the hat, she was tall thin, white, everything resembled Snape.

"Snape had a daughter? Poor Her," smirked Ron,

"Shut up Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Hmmmm you are a tricky one, I can see youll be good in slytherion but you look more like a gryfindor. This has happened before, the student still goes here, Hmmmm, I think Ill choose GRYFINDOR," announced the Hat.

"Snapes daughters in Gryfindor, boy hes not going to be happy. She doesnt look particularly happy either mind you," said Harry. Susie was walking lazily to the table, using the same stare Snape uses to scare Neville; she sat down with a thud and rested her feet up on the table.

"Definitely NOT in the right house, she looks like she doesnt even want to be here! And look at the way she's sitting," said Harry.

"Oh well at least she's not in our year, hey look the foods out!" said Hermione.

"Yummy, Dig in guys." Said Ron already loading up his plate.


	4. First Day

**Chapter 4-First Day**

"Wonder who Susies mum is, who would want to sleep with Snape!" laughed Ron.

"I know…." Replied Harry

"Ehem," coughed a voice behind them with a foot taping on the ground.

"Professor Snape!" jumped Ron, "Uh we were just talking about uh how nice it is that your daughter is in Gryfindor, it's a uh honour, really it is,"

"Shut up Weasley, I heard very well what you and Potter were talking about. 50 points each taken off from the house for lying to a teacher. And have you know, her mum was a Gryfindor! See you in class," snapped Snape, as he stormed off to the potions lab.

"Phew that was close." Stuttered Ron.

"Yeah, lets go, may as well get Potions over and done with," smiled Harry

_Susie and Jemillia_

"You have a pet dragon ARE YOU CRAZY!" said Jemillia. Susie had just shown Jem her dragon. Her dragon has small, with blue, green and grey scales that catches the light and seems to shine with an inner light. Dark Jade coloured eyes with cat slit pupils (she used to be a cat) Slim thin streamlined body with a thin dragonhead, pointy white teeth, razer sharp. Walks on all fours with a small whip like tail. Ridges of black spines along back and tail and a sneaky evil disposition always watching people and hisses when some one annoys Susie. She also has overly large huge scaled wings.

"Yeah Im crazy, but hey why be normal?" laughed Susie, "And anyway my dad bought Eloise for me, although at the time she was a cat, but then an experiment went wrong, and yeah now she's a dragon. Shes funny though, very picky with who she likes. You know the new caretaker Gypsy? Yeah well she hates her, and you know her dog Moe? She loves that dog."

"Weird, Hey have you seen Harry Potter yet, my big brother Malfoy says hes a freak. But personally I think hes a bit of a spunk. Pity, hes going out with a mud blood," said Jem.

"Ek Harry Potter one person I dont want to meet, and Hermione is just too good for her own good." Groaned Susie. Suddenly a dog appeared in the corridor and started howling, and the next thing who know a short slim innocent looking woman with golden blonde hair just past her shoulders streaked with all the colors of the rainbow and startling blue eyes. She wore a red band of material around her head keeping her hair out of her face. Gypsy wore a long white flowing skirt with a couple of colors shimmered through it and a brown top with the words "Do not disturb (i'm disturbed enough all ready)" written across it in pink. Her shoes were black knee-high leather boots on high but comfortable heels. Over the top she wore a long Black flowing cloak tied at the neck with a hood. She may look innocent, but she bites and makes the best chocolate pudding. She also had an adorable beagle named Moe with the most gorgeous brown eyes and a very friendly manner, but also loved to sniff out troublemakers and food.

"And what may I ask are you too mischief makers doing out in the corridor? Hmmmm?" asked Gypsy. Moe and Eloise were standing together playing, acting like too kids who were the best of friends.

"Uhhh we couldnt find our way to Defence against the dark arts," replied Jem, They were standing two doors down from the class room.

"You dumbass Jem, the Defence against the Dark Arts room is just there. Stupid," whispered Susie.

"I know very well you know were the room is. 10 points from each of you, and none of my chocolate pudding. Off to class with you now, Come on Moe," said Gypsy walking back down the corridor.

"Your such a dumbass Jem!" snapped Susie, as she stormed off to class.


	5. Dinner Time

**Chapter 5-Dinner Time**

"You guys want to go to tea? I know I do!" asked Harry.

"Tea? Harry do you really need me to answer that for you?" laughed Ron.

"Okay lets go get Hermy and go to tea," replied Harry.

As the three walked in to tea, you could see Gypsy storming up to Snape, who had turned whiter than hes ever been.

"HOW COULD YOU! I CANT BELIEVE IT! HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO BLOODY DO IT! I THOUGHT WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER AND WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO…." Shouted Gypsy, as she kneeded Snape full blast and hard in the balls, leaving Snape white, and hunced over clutching down below, she stormed out the room.

Snape slowly sat down again and you could hear the doors slamming down the corridor.

"Not again, every time, I swear every time." Groaned Susie.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just standing there in silence with the rest of the room, although you could see some of the first years were trying very hard to keep their laughter in.

"So that's who her mother is," said Ron quite loudly, only to receive a glare from Snape.

"Shut up Ron, lets go eat." Said Hermione, as she grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him to the table.

"Hey Mione, hows your new room going? With Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

"Its okay, although dont ask me how many girls he has over though, I swear Harry if you thought you had a fan club then you have to see his. He pretty much stays out my way, hes said one word to me I think," replied Hermione.

_Susie and Jemillia_

"I cant believe my bloody mum went and did that in front of the whole school, my Dad is going to be so teeded off! I feel so sorry for people who have him for potions today. And now everyone knows who my mum is, I mean they think its weird enough that snape is my dad but now theyre just going to think Im a strange un-normal child who has snape and a gypsy for parents." Groaned Susie.

"Oh no I have your Dad for potions tomorrow morning, this is not going to be fun. Hey look theres your dragon, she looks pleased with herself? Doesnt she?" said Jem.

Eloise was walking a little lopsided, with her wings held up and her tummy bulging.

"What have you been up to Missy, have you been at Moes dog biscuits again?" laughed Susie as she picked Eloise up.

"Hey look its that Potter kid, and his side kicks, a weasley and a mudblood," smirked Jem, "Look there heading towards us."

"Hey Susie is it? Is that Gypsy lady your mum?" asked Ron.

"Yes as a matter of fact she is weasley, what do you guys want?" glared Susie.

"Definitely got the same attitude of your Dad. We just wanted to come see if you wanted to come for a walk with us, that must have been pretty embarrassing just wanted to see if we could help," smiled Hermione.

"You can help me by leaving me alone, who would want to hang out with a mudblood," smirked Susie.

"Boy I ought to…." Shouted Ron, being held back by Hermione and Harry.

"Just leave it Ron, its okay, its obvious shes in the wrong house, lets go," said Harry.

As they turned around and headed back out the hall.


	6. Potions

**Chapter 6-Potions**

The classroom was filled of Girls and Boys whispering to each other, all except for two Susie and Jem. They were sitting in the corner with their feet on the table staring, at nothing in particular, just staring.

"Did you hear what the new caretaker said? How funny was it?" sniggered an unknown voice.

"Yeah, do you think the caretaker is Susies mum? She said they had a daughter, and they were meant to be together. And its pretty obvious that Snapes her Dad." Replied another.

That's when Susie lost it.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT SNAPE TO BE MY FATHER, DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE FACT THAT I HAVE A MUM THAT DRESSES LIKE A BLOODY GYPSY! YES? NO! I DIDNT ASK FOR ANY OF IT! SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"See I told you she was like her father," whispered a voice.

"I AM NOT LIKE MY BLOODY FATHER!" yelled Susie as she stormed out the door, knocking Snape to the floor as he was just about to come in to the classroom.

The class fell silent, they were all staring at the rat that stood on the floor, on the way out Susie had cast a spell on the little boy who had said she was like her father. Not a wise move.

As Snape entered a girl stood up and said,

"Excuse me professor Snape, but uh your daughter just turned Mike into a a a rat…" said Tess as her voice quavered.

"Why did she turn him into a rat?" replied Snape.

"We were uh whispering about what happened at dinner yesterday and uh she lost her temper and said she didnt want you or Gypsy as her parents, and then Mike hes the rat, said she was uh like you, then she uh stormed out…" replied Tess.

"Who else was talking about the incident?" glared Snape.

"Uh me, Mike and Luke." Flinched Tess.

"I will see you three tomorrow at 5:30 for detention," said Snape as he did the counter curse for Mike.

_Susie_

**I cant believe they did that to me, Mum and Dad know that this happens every time and they still go and fcuk it up for me. This is so depressing, I just wish I had normal parents. Jem must be the only one who understands me, I wish I was in slytherin that's where I belong not in bloody gryfindor, that's for freaks like Harry Potter. **Thought Susie.

"Susie are you alright," said a voice behind her.

Susie turned around slowly.

"Eh Potter what do you want?" snapped Susie.

"I heard you running down the corridor, I came to see if you were alright. Are you?" replied Harry.

"Im fine, go away," said Susie, not really meaning it, she couldnt help feeling a warm sensation in her stomach.

"Im not going anywhere, I haven't done anything to hurt you I dont know why you act like this. What have I done?" said Harry as he sat down beside her, "Just because your Dad and I dont get on doesnt mean that you and I cant."

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY DAD." Shouted Susie. "I dont like you because your Harry Potter, you are the boy who lived. You have everything, a girlfriend that cares for you, you get heaps of attention, Friends around every corner, you get to defeat Voldemort, Id give anything to defeat him. You have everything, I have nothing,"

"Do you really think I have everything? Both my parents are dead because of Voldemort, meanwhile hes out to kill me. My only living relatives are muggles and my godfather's dead. I dont have everything, I never have, and I never will. Why do you want to kill Voldemort anyway?" said Harry.

"Because…Because….he killed my sister…just leave me alone alright? We cant be seen with each other, dont ask why, I cant tell you." Said Susie as she stormed out of the library.


	7. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 7-Hermione and Harry go to Hogsmeade**

"Hey Hermione!" said Harry, excitedly, this was the first time they had seen each other in a while.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, after jumping on top of him, giving him a huge kiss! "How are you?"

"Im good now that you're here! Are you ready to go the rest have already left?" smiled Harry.

"Yes lets," replied Harry, all ready dragging him down the hallway and out of Hogwarts.

"So what do you want to do?" ask Hermione.

"I dont really mind, do you want to visit the bookstore? I can buy you a new book if you want." Replied Harry, smiling.

"Okay and then we can go to Hogshead and get a couple of Butterbeers," grinned Hermione, Harry new just how to make her smile.

"That's good 'cause I think Ron wanted to meet us there, he said he had something to tell us, or something like that."

"OK then. Have you been up to anything lately Harry? I feel like I havent seen you in so long." Asked Hermione..

"Not a lot, Yesterday I found Susie upset in the library, looks like some of the kids might be giving her a hard time about what happened the other night. She said some really weird stuff though." Said Harry.

"Oh, what kind of weird stuff?" inquired Hermione.

"She said something about how lucky I was that I got to kill _Voldemort, _and that her sister was killed by Voldemort and that she couldnt tell me why but she wasn't allowed to see me, it was really strange!" said Harry, as they arrived at the bookstore hand in hand.

"That is weird, but I cant say I feel sorry for her. She was such a jerk to us the other day." Said Hermione, while rummaging through a pile of books, picking out several that she was interested in.

"Well you have to have some sympathy for her, shes got Snape as a father," defended Harry, going red in the face.

"Oh someones got a new girlfriend has he?" snapped Hermione.

"No, Mione you know I love you. Do you want to get those books, Ill pay?" asked Harry.

"Yes if Susies boyfriend doesnt mind," snapped Hermione.

"I AM NOT SUSIES BOYFRIEND! I WOULD NEVER EVER CHEAT ON YOU." Shouted Harry, causing several heads to turn towards the fighting couple. Several of them where Hogwarts students.

"Harry I love you, Im sorry. I didnt mean." Said Hermione with a tear running down here cheek.

"Mione, dont cry. I love you too," said Harry pulling her into a tight hug. "Shall we get these books."

"Thanks Harry," smiled Hermione, wiping her face.

"HEY RON!" shouted Harry across the noise in Hogshead, as he walked over to him with Hermione.

"Hey Guys, you guys been having fun?" said Ron.

"Yeah heaps," smiled Hermione, "Harry said you had something to tell us. Is it important?"

"Yeah it is, you might want to sit down," replied Ron.

"Whats happened?" asked Harry.

"Well you see that's the problem I dont know, I got this in the mail," said Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Your Mother and I will be going away for a few weeks, you will not be able to contact us during this time. The business we are doing has to do with the Order. I dont want you or Harry to do anything stupid, stay out of trouble and make sure you do what Dumbledore says. Things will be changing soon. But that's all I can tell you._

_Take great care,_

_Dad_

"Ron, what does this mean? Order business?" asked Hermione.

"I honestly dont know," replied Ron, looking worried.

"We have to go see Professor Dumbledore" said Harry standing up.

"Im not sure if we should.." muttered Ron.

"I DONT CARE WE ARE GOING NOW!" said Harry grabbing Ron by the arm dragging him out, with Hermione following behind him.


	8. Meeting with Dumbledore

**Chapter 8-Meeting with Dumbledore**

"Whats his password Harry?" asked Hermione as they got to the statue to Dumbledores office.

"I dunno ummmm lemon drops?" replied Harry, the statue didnt move, "Jelly beans, ummm sour lollies ummmm chocolate pudding?" the statue moved aside to let them in.

"Chocolate pudding? That's a new one," said Harry, "Ron are you okay? Everything's going to be alright."

"Yeah Im fine," Ron stuttered, you could see he wasn't.

They arrived at Dumbledores office. Hermione knocked on the door, but Harry gave Dumbledore no time to answer, he charged straight in.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron how nice of you to drop by," said Dumbledore, "But although it is good to see you, is there a particular reason you're here?"

"Rons got something to ask you," said Harry.

"I…uh….I want to know where my parents are and what they are doing? Why wont I be able to see them or get in contact with them? What has the Order got to do with it? Are my parents in trouble?" said Ron quickly.

"I see your got your parents letter, I thought you would have a _few _questions, so you better sit down this might take a while." Said Dumbledore, drawing three chairs up for them to sit on, "Does anyone want some of Gypsys Chocolate pudding, she was kind enough to drop some off for me?"

"No thanks, we just want to know what has happened to the weasleys," said Harry firmly.

"Ok well you asked where your parents are and what they are doing to that I cannot answer, but I can say that they are perfectly safe, they have high ranked Aurors trailing them and if you saw them you would not recognize them. You wont be able to see or contact them because they are not within reach of communication and owls will not go to them they have had a spell put on them so owls cannot see them. This is because owls can be tracked by un wanted guests. And Im afraid that it is impossible to see them at this present time. Again I cannot tell you what the Order has to do with it, only that they are safe as far as we know. And no Ron your parents are not in trouble." Said Dumbledore, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No not really Ive got to go tell Ginny, she doesnt know yet," said Ron getting up slowly and nodding his head to Dumbledore as he walked out the room.

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" asked Dumbledore.

"Umm I need to talk to you in private," said Harry. "Do you mind Mione?"

"Not at all Harry, Ill see you at tea?" replied Hermione.

"Yep Ill see you then," said Harry, giving her a smile.

"So Harry what can I help you with?" asked Dumbledore taking a seat in his chair.

"Um Professor, Snapes Daughter Susie, she said something really weird to me, Im not sure what to say or do. Or if its important or not." Said Harry.

"Susie," said Dumbledore, "I thought you might find her a bit, well how do you say it. Hmm strange. What did she say?"

"She told me that she wanted to kill Voldemort and that she couldnt see me, and I dont know why. I was wondering if you could tell me." Said Harry.

"Well Harry Im not one to know about girls, but Susie hates Voldemort, at a very young age her sister Laura was killed by none other than Lord Voldemort. And I dont think she fully understands why Professor Snape has to be a spy for us," said Dumbledore rising from his chair and going over to Fawkes. "I also think that she doesnt want to be near you, because you might talk her into doing something she doesnt want to do. Forget about Voldemort. I believe shed give anything to take your place. She has deep hatred for Voldemort."

"Well she can take by bloody place, I dont ruddy want it! Why would anyone want to have my place. I just dont understand this world! Sometimes I think it would be easier being a muggle," groaned Harry.

"Believe it or not Harry a lot of people would love to be like you," smiled Dumbledore, "Famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I can see it now."

"NOT YOU TOO," shouted Harry, "THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!"

The door slammed shut as Harry stormed down to the dinning room.


	9. Dont piss him off

**Chapter nine-**

**A/N: Just a few things Ive noticed in my reviews, **

**1. Some one said I should get a beta and not use my friends, my friends are the best betas I know so Im going to stick with them.**

**2. My characters may not be very like the real characters this is because I make them to suit my story, if this isnt what you like then this is not the story for you.**

**If you have any ideas that I can use in my story just let me know.**

**On with the story**

**Enjoy!**

_I hate this! I really truly do hate this! Why the fcuk do I have to be the boy-who-lived! If Susie bloody wants to bloody take my place she bloody well can. _Thought Harry as he stormed off to the dinning room, throwing doors open as he went.

Harry stormed into the dinning room, red with rage, furry, anger all his emotions combined. Every ones eyes turned toward the angry teenager. Staring at him as he stalked to the Gryffindor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT! ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVENT SEEN ME BEFORE," shouted Harry. " TAKE A PICTURE IT LASTS LONGER."

As Harry began to sit down he heard the click of a camera, Colin Creevy thought he was being serious.

"I WAS FRICKEN JOKING COLIN, CANT YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!" shouted Harry without even turning around. You could here the Slytherin's breathing from the Gryffindor Table.

"Harry, Would you please see me after dinner?" asked McGonagol but it was more like a statement.

"Yes Professor," said Harry, slumping down on the bench.

The room began to sound like it normally did during dinner once McGonagol sat down. The tables were filled once again with mouth-watering food, much to Hermiones disgust cooked by the House-elves.

"Harry mate are you alright? You seem angry," asked Ron, giving him a worried glance.

"Yes Harry hes right, I havent seen you like this in ages. Are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah Guys, Im fine. Just upset. Ill tell you about it later," replied Harry, his face still showing anger as he stared down at his empty plate.

"Harry, are you going to eat anything? Your normally one of the first to get something on his plate

"Im not hungry," Harry mumbled.

"Harry you have to eat! Your thin enough as it is. Ron tell him he has to eat!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, you sound like my mum. But Harry she's right." Smiled Ron.

"Im just not hungry okay guys?" said Harry.

"Okay Harry, but just this once." Said Hermione giving Harry a caring peck on the cheek.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, as Harry silently sobbed. Once they had all finished Harry, Hermione and Ron rose from their seats to head out of the dinning room.

"My classroom now Mr. Potter please," said McGonagol's voice from the teachers table as she too rose.

"Yes Professor," sighed Harry, "Ill see you guys after okay?"

"Yeah see you Harry," smiled Ron, "Good Luck."

"Bye Harry," said Hermione giving Harry yet another peck on his cheek.

Harry walked slowly, towards McGonagol's office. Scuffing his feet, with his head held low.

He arrived at the door and knocked.

Knock Knock

"Come in Mr. Potter," said McGonagol.

The door seemed to creak really loudly as he opened the door, but slowly he stepped inside.

"Professor…." Said Harry but was cut off.

"Harry, your not here to be told off. In fact the very least. It's obvious something is wrong, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it." Said McGonagol with a soothing smile on her face.

"Im fine really Professor, it's just getting a bit much," replied Harry.

"What is Harry," asked McGonagol, "I'm afraid I cant help you unless you tell me."

Harry sat down on a chair. Slumped his head into his hands and said, "Everything Professor, Everything. School, Friends, Qudditch, The Dursleys, Vol…Vol…Voldemort."

Harry had never stuttered over Voldemorts name before, it was obvious that Harry was in terrible pain within, "Harry why dont we start from the beginning, I want you to tell me everything if that's all right."

"Professor, it started when I went home for the summer holidays. I started to have these dreams. Dreams that even now I find hard to describe. Dreams that terrified me enough to dread going to bed, Dreams that made me feel like I was doing something wrong, Dreams that made me feel like it was my entire fault. This one dream, I have over and over again each night of Sirius going through the veil except instead of Bellatrix its….its me who pushes him through," Harry sobbed, you could hear McGonagol's little gasp when she heard this but she said nothing. " But then the dreams sort of came as a relief to my day, it meant I wasnt awake to…to suffer what I had to during the day. Each morning I would wake up, and lay in bed until Uncle Vernon finally lost his temper and got me up to clean, cook, everything that virtually involved work. I would spend all day working, and if…if I wasnt doing a good enough job, Uncle Vernon…Uncle Vernon would bash me," with that Harry held up the bottom of his sweater and sure enough there was a fading deep purple bruise along the side of his stomach. McGonagol gasped as Harry collapsed on the ground crying.

"Harry, why didnt you tell anyone you could of told me earlier. And why ever did you not tell Professor Dumbledore," asked McGonagol with a tear in her eye, she knew the Dursleys where not particularly nice to him but she didnt think it was this bad.

"I…I tried," sobbed Harry. With that he feel unconscious.


	10. Dumbles gets into a fight

**Chapter 10-**

Harry lay unconscious in the hospital wing. He had collapsed in McGonagol's office after telling her what happened in the summer holidays. As he was beginning to wake up he could hear McGonagol and Madame Promfrey talking.

"Ive never seen him like this Minerva, I knew he didnt enjoy his time at the Dursleys but I never knew they would go so far as to abusing him. Im just glad he told you in time." Whispered Madame Promfrey.

"I know he stormed into the Dinner Hall in a rage, Ive never seen him so angry. He needs to see some one, just to talk to. Im going to ask him when he wakes if he would like to come and talk to me, because its not fair on Harry just to leave him by himself." Replied McGonagol.

_Meanwhile: Susie and Jemillia_

"Oh my god Jem did you see Harry at dinner? I never knew someone could get so angry. I wonder if he's okay?" said Susie.

Jen shot her a worrying glance, "Since when was it Harry to you? And since when did you care about what's wrong with Potter anyway?"

"I don't, I…I was just wondering." Snapped Susie. It seemed to Jem although Susie acted like a total stuck up bitch she was infact the opposite.

"Susie, uh I dont know how to say this but….do you…uh like Potter? You do realise if you do my brother Draco is going to kill you?" said Jem, Jem was Malfoy's younger sister, in other peoples opinion they looked exactly the same but Jem refused to believe them.

"Me! Me like Harry! No way!" blushed Susie, "He has a girlfriend anyway, that Granger Girl."

"If you say so," said Jem, not believing her.

_Meanwhile back at the hospital,_

"Madame Promfrey..." whispered Harry.

"HARRY YOUR AWAKE! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" shouted Hermione, jumping on the bed.

Harrys face grimaced as Hermione hugged him, "Hermione I think your hurting him," said Ron.

"Oh my God Harry, are you okay? Im so sorry," said Hermione jumping off him quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine, Hermione." Smiled Harry, trying his hardest to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Five minutes is up children, I would like to attend to my patient while he's awake." Came Madame Promfrey's voice.

"We'll see you later ok Harry?" said Ron as he stood up.

"Yeah mate you will," smiled Harry.

"Bye Harry," said Hermione.

Harry sighed as he lay back down on his, but before long he heard the door creak open. He raised himself slightly to see who was coming through the door.

"Susie?" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I got told to bring you your homework Har…Potter." Said Susie with a Snape like Sneer.

"Okay thanks," said Harry. They stood and sat there in silence for a while until Harry broke the silence.

"Listen Susie, Can you sit down please?" asked Harry. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm fine standing thanks Har…Potter." Replied Susie.

"Okay." Sighed Harry. "First things first, would you just call me Harry already? It gets annoying getting called Har…Potter."

"Fine," Sneered Susie.

"Cool," smiled Harry. "Listen Susie, Dumbledore told me why you dont want anything to do with me. And the fact that you want to be me. And to tell the bloody truth you can be bloody me if you want, have every ones eyes stare at you when you walk down the corridor, Have people talk about you RIGHT behind your back. Listen I know Vol…Vol…Voldemort killed your sister, but he killed my Parents as well. I know exactly how you feel and unless you want me to be as pissed off as I was at dinner again Id get it through your head that it isnt that bloody great being me!"

"I…I…Im sorry." Said Susie, not knowing what to think. "I didnt know."

"Yeah well now you do." Said Harry.

"Miss. Snape I believe it is time to go now, I want to treat my patient." Said Madame Promfrey as she came round the curtain.

"I was just going," Susie replied. Not looking at Harry she walked out the door.

"Now Mr. Potter, Yet again your in the hospital wing." Said Madame Promfrey, "I am now going to check for any other wounds or just in case some concealing spells."

"Ah…ummm….shit," said Harry quietly.

"Language, I presume from your reaction that you do have some concealing spells on you." Said Madame Promfrey, "It would have been so much easier Mr. Potter if you had just come straight to me."

Madame Promfrey began to do her examination, removing a weak concealing spell. Which then showed many other injuries over his body, including a deep graze down his back, the bruise on his stomach got darker and spread to his back, several bruises came up on his arms and a black eye showed itself too.

"Mr. Potter how long has this been going on?" asked Madame Promfrey, "You are covered from head to toe in injuries, you are going to have to stay in here overnight so I can heal them for you. And I believe tomorrow, you will be going to see Professor Dumbledore to tell him what has been happening."

"As long as I can remember," replied Harry. Since Harry was a little boy, he was forced to do the work in the house, and was assaulted daily.

"Drink this," said Madame Promfrey, handing Harry a small Vile of Potion. "It will heal your bruises and the graze as well as any other injuries on your body."

Harry drank the Potion quickly, and handed the Vile back to Madame Promfrey. She smiled and walked slowly down to her office.

Harry lay quietly on his bed, before he slowly drifted asleep.

Harry woke slowly in the morning, to find Professor McGonagol sitting by his bed.

"Professor?" said Harry.

"Harry," said McGonagol. "Your awake, Im hear to take you to Professor Dumbledores office, but first I was wondering, I think it is a good idea that you come to see me every now and then to talk about why you are getting upset. Is that ok with you?"

"Um…uh…okay…if you want me to…" replied Harry.

"Great," said McGonagol, "Now I believe Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you"

Madame Prompfrey did her last check up on Harry and then Harry and McGonagol walked out towards Dumbledore's office.

"Liquid Jelly," said McGonagol, the gargoyle moved aside to allow them in.

"Another new one," said Harry, "Yes he seems to like the lemon liquid jellys that his daughter bought him."

"He has a daughter?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, Ursula she's also coming today to help teacher Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid," replied McGonagol.

Harry was just about to say something when Dumbledore opened the door to invite them in.

"Ahhhh Harry I was expecting you," said Dumbledore, "Come in, Come in. You to Minerva."

McGonagol and Harry walked into the office.

"Now Harry Professor McGonagol has told me what you told her, and I was wondering why ever did you not tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"You dont think I tried!" said Harry. "Why do you think I complained so much about going to the Dursleys."

"You know I did send you there for your own good," said Dumbledore.

"FOR MY OWN GOOD," shouted Harry. "YOU DONT THINK I KNOW WHATS FOR MY OWN GOOD. PROFESSOR, EVER SINCE YOU SENT ME TO THAT PLACE IVE HATED IT! AND IVE TOLD YOU A NUMBER OF TIMES THAT I DID! YOU COULD OF TAKEN ME IN! YOU COULD OF PROTECTED ME, BUT NOOO AS USUAL YOU LET SOMEONE ELSE DO THE WORK FOR YOU. YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF….."

"HARRY STOP!" boomed Dumbledore, "Im sorry, I didnt think."

"Your right you didnt." said Harry as once again he stood up and stormed out the office.


End file.
